Sakura's Day with Leo
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Sakura and Leo spends a day at the mall, finding a perfect gift for Janelle. Has OC and Leo friendship fluff.


**Sakura's day with Leo Dooley**

_**Random one shot of Leo Dooley and my OC, Sakura.**_

_**I do not own anything but Sakura.**_

_**PS, Sakura is the crazy cat girl who loves next-door and she is aware of the Bionics. And yes, I paired her up with Adam. Sakura is your not so average tomboy with a spunky personality.**_

_**Mentions of JanelLeo, possible BrAse or BrOwen, MarLie (Marcus x Juliana, OC from a tv show), JoKura (Johan x Sakura) and AdaKura**_

* * *

Leo Dooley and Sakura Snowflower are quite good friends on term although they argue…**a lot**! But they really care about each other deep down. They are like brothers and sisters.

"So, Leo! What are you thinking of getting Janelle on her birthday?" Sakura asked Leo as they wandered through book stores. Sakura was reading a book called 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'; Leo was reading a comic about Avengers.

"I don't know though…Maybe give her something special like…" Leo wondered.

"*A hamster in a strawberry pie*?" Sakura suggested before the duo looked at each other then laughed uncontrollably.

"You've been spending WAY too much time with my brother huh?" Leo asked before Sakura's face flushed pink.

"Oh shut up! Let's just pay for our books and go get a move on!" Sakura snapped before she hit Leo's shoulder lightly with the Harry Potter book.

"Okay cat girl!" Leo said as he went to pay for the books they had brought.

After leaving the book store, Leo was staring at a poster in front of the cinemas.

"What are you looking at *L-Do?" Sakura asked.

"Pig Zombiez new movie is coming up! AWESOME!" Leo cheered.

"Wait a second! You watched PIG ZOMBIEZ too?!" Sakura raised her jet black eyebrows at him.

"Totally! It's way too awesome to miss!" Leo agreed.

"I thought I was the only one in the team! My dad likes it too, but he and my mom are more of the Vampire Cows movie." Sakura added.

"Did you watch the third movie, Pig Zombiez: The Night of the Living Pigz?!" Sakura and Leo ended up discussing their interests while looking for a gift for Janelle.

Leo stopped by a necklace shop. He was staring at a crystal pendant with silver hearts.

"Thinking of getting Jan' a necklace huh? Nice choice, though I might give you hint if you craved one on your own!" Sakura suggested.

"Why? You know my hands don't _do _the crafting!" Leo wondered.

"In the Southern Water Tribes, it is costumed for men to craft a necklace for their girlfriends as a betrothal necklace. It's more creative and a bit more romantic!" Sakura told Leo.

"Then should I tell Adam or Johan to make one for you?" Leo asked. Leo was aware that Sakura and Adam had a thing or each other, he also knows that Johan was Sakura's best friend and that Johan had a small crush on her.

"Oh shut it!" Sakura hit Leo in the shoulder with her hard covered Harry Potter book.

"Anyway, I think I might wanna buy this one." Leo switched the topic and took the crystal pendant.

"You have a good eye sir, that is the very last one we have. Are you giving that to your girlfriend?" The shop worker smiled as he looked at Sakura.

"Yes, how much is it?" Leo asked.

"That would be 70 dollars." The shop worker replied.

"70 DOLLARS?! THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Leo's jaw dropped.

"It's the fair price we have." The shop worker smile stiffened.

"Can you make it cheaper?" Leo tried to bargain.

"Unfortunately not sir." The shop worker wouldn't budge.

"Allow me, Leo!" Sakura asked.

"Please sir, can you make that necklace a little bit cheaper for my friend? Please~" Sakura tried her puppy eyes.

"Fine, usually we have an average 20% discount for buyers, so that'll be…about 56 dollars." The shop worked said as he gave in.

"I only have 28 dollars." Leo counted.

"Let's pay toll okay? I have about 30 plus dollars." Sakura took out her money.

Sakura and Leo paid the money and left the shop.

"Janelle's gonna love it!" Leo smiled as he tucked the gif in his pocket.

"I'm gonna love it even better when you return me the 30 dollar you owed me." Sakura added as she tucked her hands into her dress pockets.

"Oh come on!" Leo shouted aloud.

Sakura noticed an ice cream stall nearby.

"Hey Leo! Want some ice cream?" Sakura asked.

"I'm dead broke for crying out loud!" Leo said with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine! I'm paying." Sakura said before she ran to the ice cream stall.

"I call for the chocolate fudge!" Leo ran first.

"I call for the cookies and cream!" Sakura ran next.

Sakura and Leo sat by a bench while eating ice cream. They talked for a while about Bree's relationship with Owen and Chase, which later developed into how Marcus is crushing on Sakura's friend, Julie. They talked about video games, movies, favourite books etc.

"So, 'Kura, what makes you so attracted to Adam?" Leo asked aloud before Sakura shoved his ice cream into his mouth. Leo chocked on his ice cream while Sakura laughed before she took a photo.

"Blackmail~" Sakura hummed.

"You nasty jerk." Leo gave her a glare. Sakura giggled as she stuck her tongue out.

By the time they got home…

"So, Leo, Sakura, how's the shopping? Did you find me any books about scientific fiction?" Chase asked eagerly like a kid.

"Nope, but I did get you this." Sakura shoved Chase a book.

**…...**

"You got me a _How to grow tall for Boys Dummies Guide_?!" Chase asked aloud.

"Nice one Sakura!" Bree laughed.

"Sorry, here you go! That one is mine!" Sakura apologized. She gave Chase his book as he sighed in relief.

"You want to know how to grow tall?" Adam asked.

"Uh-huh! I wanna be just like your height someday!" Sakura added as the oldest Bionic blushed.

"Someone is in love~" Bree and Chase mocked a loving couple and hummed in tune.

"Somebody owed me 30 bucks~" Sakura hinted Leo as he gulped.

"Somebody get those phychos out~" Eddy hummed before Sakura aimed her Harry Potter book at him.

"Don't make me Avada my Kadabra!" Sakura threaten as Eddy vanished into black.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Part of my 'Sakura's day with…' one shot series, felt like doing it, cuz Sakura and Leo don't interact much. And they actually get along quite well!**

**Sakura: Anyway, which Lab Rats person wants to hang out with me next? As readers, you can decide either Chase, Bree or Adam? Or Marcus, if you want him alive…that is!**

**Sakura: anyway, please leave a review!**

*** can you guess who said "A hamster in a strawberry pie" in which episode? I'm giving you a hint, it's an episode in Season two! if you can guess it right, I'll ask Adam, Marcus, Leo and Chase to give you a cookie! **


End file.
